Sweet Treats
by the-HAVEN
Summary: Kaiba steals Yugi's jolly rancher and Yugi wants it back. Shounenai [SetoxYugi] [Rivalshipping] R&R no flames please Chapter 3 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Gerard: I am still going to continue An Angel's Tears but I just had to get this out! It just popped into my head last night and I had to write it out! It's a one-shot but if people want me to make it a chapter story please review asking me to! Thank you!

Seto: Let me guess another Me and Yugi story?

Gerard: Yuppers its basically all I write.

Seto: I'm not complaining!

Yugi: Me neither!

Gerard: Okay I really don't want to hear about your homosexual pleasures right now, maybe later but not now. Please read and reveiw noe flames please!

Summary: _Kaiba steals Yugi's jolly rancher, and Yugi wants it back. Shounen-ai SetoxYugi Rivalshipping One-Shot, might turn into a chapter story if people review asking me to make it one!_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Yugi and Seto would be together always!_

_Sweet Treats_

Yugi leaned by a large oak tree in a secluded area in back of Domino High School. He sat cross-legged with a large sketchpad in his lap. He held his head in his hands, wondering where the hell he left his pencil. He had some in his book bag, but that was in his locker and he didn't want to go all the way back into school and to his locker and all the way back out here. He had to have a pencil on him.

He shoved his hand into his left pocket and felt around. Nothing. He then shoved his hand into his right pocket and- "What's this?" he asked himself as he felt something oddly shaped in his pocket. It was wrapped in something, it must be candy. Yugi smiled and pulled the thing out of his pocket.

His smile grew wider when he saw he pulled out a perfectly good blue raspberry jolly rancher (A/N: Mmmmm my fave!). He heard leaves rustling and he glanced behind him but found nothing. He shrugged it off and went back to his jolly rancher.

He slowly unwrapped it and put the wrapper back in his pocket, he didn't want to liter (A/N: Goody two-shoes). He was about the pop the jolly rancher into his mouth when he once again heard a rustling noise. He growled softly and turned around. 'What's making that noise?' He looked left and right making sure Ushio or another one of the school bullies wasn't around. Once he felt sure that no one was there he turned back to his candy.

"Eep!" Yugi let out a surprised squeak when he came face to face with none other than Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was smirking at Yugi, his cobalt eyes looking him over.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, I always scream for no reason." Yugi glared at Kaiba for interrupting him.

Kaiba continued to look him over until his eyes fell upon the blue jolly rancher in Yugi's right hand. Kaiba's smirk grew as he reached his hand over and grabbed the candy out of Yugi's hand. "Hey!" Yugi yelled reaching out his hand to snatch his jolly rancher back, but Kaiba pulled his hand back so Yugi couldn't reach. Yugi pouted and Kaiba's smirk grew.

"Oh you want this back?" Kaiba asked indicating the jolly rancher. He smiled and looked the jolly rancher over. "I don't know Yugi, it looks poisonous."

"I don't care, give it back Kaiba." Yugi sat on his knees reaching for his jolly rancher. "Give it back!" Yugi continued to try and grab it but Kaiba kept pulling it out of Yugi's reach. "C'mon Kaiba…please?" He asked giving Kaiba his infamous puppy dog eyes.

Kaiba stopped what he was doing and stared at Yugi, who was still giving him his puppy dog eyes. He smirked again. "Oh does it annoy you that I have your candy?" Yugi nodded. " I think I know a way to annoy you more." With that said, Kaiba took the candy treat and popped it into his mouth, sucking on it. Yugi's eyes grew t the size of dinner plates. (A/N: O.O)

"KAIBA!" Yugi screamed jumping up. Kaiba slowly got up, still sucking on the jolly rancher smiling. "What was THAT for?" Yugi asked staring in disbelief at Kaiba.

"I told you I could annoy you more." Yugi looked like he was on the verge of tears and Kaiba smiled. "You want it back?"

Yugi just looked at Kaiba, but before he could respond to his question, Kaiba pressed his lips to Yugi's. Yugi's eyes went wide, but enjoyed the feeling of Kaiba's lips and closed his eyes. Kaiba smiled and ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, causing the shorter teen to gasp, and Kaiba quickly plunged his tongue into Yugi's mouth, exploring the teen's mouth.

Yugi moaned softly as Kaiba's tongue touched his, and almost choked when Kaiba placed the jolly rancher in his mouth. Kaiba pulled away and smirked. Yugi coughed and sputtered a bit, but then began sucking on the jolly rancher that Kaiba stole from him. He looked up at Kaiba and gave him a questioning look.

Kaiba chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger teens waist pulling him close to him, so that his head rested on Kaiba's chest. Yugi hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kaiba, enjoying the warmth the other was giving. Yugi smiled and buried his head in to Kaiba's chest. "So…how long?"

"A while now."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid I guess. I didn't know how you would react."

Yugi giggled. "The great Seto Kaiba, afraid of me?"

"Everyone's afraid sometimes, Yugi."

"I've never seen you afraid though." Yugi said looking up at Kaiba, the jolly rancher getting smaller and smaller in his mouth.

Kaiba bent down and kissed Yugi softly on the lips. "I don't show my fear Yugi."

Yugi smiled and snuggled back against Seto's chest, closing his eyes. Kaiba chuckled, picking up Yugi bridal style. Yugi 'meeped' and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Kaiba sat down against the oak tree and placed Yugi in his lap. Yugi shifted until he got comfortable and rested his head on Seto's shoulder, keeping his arms around Seto's neck.

"I wonder what your friends might say." Kaiba said.

Yugi opened his eyes and frowned. "I haven't thought about that. I don't know, they might hate me." This thought brought tears to Yugi's eyes; he hated to think of what would happen if his friends hated him.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around his koi's(1)waist and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek. "I'm sure they won't hate you Yugi, they're your friends. They wouldn't be true friends if they left you because of something like this." Kaiba stated.

"And I thought you hated friendship." Yugi smiled and kissed Seto's nose.

Kaiba chuckled. "I know a little, what with all that stupid bitches' friendship speeches." Kaiba growled as he remembered all the duels, where Tea went on and on.

Yugi giggled and smiled at his boyfriend. "And what are YOU laughing at?" Kaiba scolded playfully. Yugi giggled more and played with the collar on Seto's shirt.

"I'm laughing at you, Seto. You're funny sometimes."

"Oh am I?" Seto chuckled and kissed Yugi's cheek. "Well, you're going to have to tell them sometime."

"I know, but…but what if they hate me? What if they never talk to me again? What about Yami? What will he say?" Yugi pulled at his blonde bangs, thinking of all the things Yami might/could do if he found out Yugi was going out with Kaiba.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at Yugi's antics and gently pried Yugi's hands away from his hair. "Don't worry about it Yugi. I'm sure they won't mind. And if they do, they'll have to deal with me." Yugi smiled and hugged his boyfriend.

"Thanks Seto." Yugi said nuzzling Seto's neck. Kaiba chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist hugging him tightly.

"I love you Yugi." Kaiba said, burying his face into Yugi's tricoloured hair, taking in the sweet scent of strawberries (A/N: I'm eating strawberries, yum!).

"I love you too, Seto." Yugi said resting his head on Seto's shoulder, closing his eyes. They stayed like that, Yugi sitting in Seto's lap, arms wrapped around each other, for a long time. Soon the bell rang for them to go to fifteenth period, the last period of the day (A/N: I'm going by my school's periods). Yugi hopped off Seto's lap and they walked towards the school, holding each others hands. When they got close, they let go and Yugi walked ahead and into the school and left for his last period class. Kaiba stayed back until Yugi closed the school's back doors behind him, before walking to his class.

Yugi laid his head down on his desk, resting his eyes for a moment. "Hey Yuge, where ya been?" Yugi heard his friend's Brooklyn accented voice and looked up. He smiled as he saw his friend Joey walk over to him. Joey sat down in the chair in front of him, brushing a strand of blonde hair from his face. "Where ya been? I haven't seen you since lunch." Joey repeated his question.

"Huh? Oh, I've been…busy." Yugi said as he blushed a light shade of red as he remembered what he had been doing.

"Ya feelin' alright, Yuge?" Joey asked worriedly.

"What?"

"Your face is all red, ya have a fever?"

"What? Oh no, I'm fine." Yugi said chuckling, trying to cover up his blush.

"Yami's been really worried 'bout ya. He's been askin' everybody where you were."

Yugi looked up and frowned, Yami was so overprotective. "Sorry I made you guys worry, but I'm fine, really." Yugi said smiling to reassure his best friend. The bell rang again and the teacher told everyone to take their seats so the lesson could begin. Joey sais goodbye to Yugi and walked over to his seat.

The last period of the day went by fast (A/N: It really does. English is like my favourite class(other than chorus) and it goes by so fast it feels like I was in there for fifteen minutes…anywho) and soon the bell that allowed everyone to leave school rang. Yugi picked up his bag and walked with Joey towards the front gates of the school.

Once outside Yami ran up to Yugi and Joey and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Where have you been all day? I couldn't find you anywhere! Are you alright? You are aren't hurt are you?" Yami asked worriedly looking over his aibou(2).

Yugi giggled and smacked his Yami's(3) hand away. "I'm fine Yami, don't worry." Yugi said reassuringly. He shifted his book bag strap and headed towards the Kame(4) Game Shop, Yami following closely.

Yugi slammed the front door shut behind him after Yami and him entered. He slipped off his shoes and placed his slippers on, putting his shoes in the cubby by the door, Yami doing the same. Yugi sighed as he flopped down on the couch in the living room grabbing the remote off the side table, turning on the television set. He was flipping through the channels when he heard Yami sit down beside him. He put down the remote and turned to Yami who was looking at him.

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked smiling.

"You still haven't told me where you were for like two hours at school." Yami said.

Yugi blushed a light shade of red, looking at the carpet. Had he and Seto been with each other for that long? "Um…Well…he he…" Yugi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well you see I…um…ran into Kaiba and…"

"What! What did Kaiba do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, Yami, I'm fine see? He smiled reassuringly. "And we…just…talked." Yugi stated once again looking at the carpet.

Yami placed his two fingers under Yugi's chin and lifted his head until Yugi was looking into Yami's ruby eyes. "Yugi, please tell me what happened? Did Kaiba tell you anything to make you upset?"

"No, he didn't do anything like that Yami. We just talked. That's all." Yugi smiled but it quickly turned into a frown when he remembered what Kaiba did. "He also stole my jolly rancher!"

Yami looked at Yugi, confusion written clearly on his face. "A jolly…rancher?"

"Yea! It's a type of candy and it comes in all different flavours! Its kind of rectanglish (A/N: I made it up…) and its so good. And he stole it!" Yugi smiled. "But I got it back!"

"How'd you get it back?" Yugi blush got redder. "Yugi?"

"Well…um…" Yugi gave Yami is infamous puppy-dog eyes and smiled. "That's how I got it back, no one can resist the puppy dog eyes." Yami nodded and the two of them sat late into the night watching whatever movies that was on TV. When it was around eleven o'clock, Yugi's grandfather finally yelled at them to go to bed because they had school the next day. They groaned as they trudged upstairs. They said goodnight to each other and walked to their separate rooms, laid down on their beds and fell asleep.

Yugi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping in his ear. He had half a mind to throw the thing out the window, but thought better of it and decided to just shut it off. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stretching is tired muscles.

He got dressed for school quickly, fixed his hair, and brushed his teeth. Then he ran downstairs and almost ran into his grandfather. "Whoa there Yugi, calm down. I haven't seen you this excited for school before."

"Sorry grandpa." Yugi called from the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down quickly, choking on it.

Yami came into the kitchen then and patted Yugi's back until he stopped coughing. "You have to drink it more slowly aibou." Yami said chuckling. Yugi muttered his thanks and ran out of the room.

When Yami finally came out of the kitchen, Yugi's grandfather informed him that Yugi had already left saying he had something to do before school started. Yami nodded and headed out the door.

Yami reached the school gates and saw Tea waving towards him. Yami groaned and made his way over, Tea immediately latching onto him when he arrived. "Hello Yami-chan(5) how are you?" Tea asked trying to sound cute.

Yami put on a fake smile and looked down at her. "I'm doing fine Tea. May I ask you a question?" Tea nodded happily. "Have you seen Yugi? He left early this morning and I wanted to know what he's been up to."

Tea frowned and let go of Yami's arm. "Well I saw him earlier walking into the school with Kaiba and-"

Yami turned around quickly. "WHAT?" Tea took a step back in surprise. "Yugi went with Kaiba?" Tea nodded, fear evident in her cerulean eyes. "What is Yugi thinking?" With that Yami ran off, determined to find Yugi and get him away from Kaiba.

Yugi giggled as Kaiba stared at what Yugi was showing him. Kaiba looked at Yugi, then at the bag Yugi was holding, and then back at Yugi, a smirk forming on his face. In Yugi's hand was a jumbo bag of…jolly ranchers. Yugi stopped giggling and ripped open the bag. "What's your favourite flavour Seto?" Yugi asked digging through the bag. "Blue raspberry, strawberry, watermelon, green apple?"

Kaiba tapped his chin with his finger, deep in thought. "Strawberry…I guess." Kaiba said shrugging. Yugi nodded and pulled out a strawberry jolly rancher. He placed it on the table and pushed it over towards Kaiba. Kaiba smiled and pushed the candy back over to Yugi. Yugi looked down confused. "You first."

Yugi smiled and nodded. He unwrapped his sugary friend and was about to place it in his mouth when the door was thrown open and an angry Yami came into view. Yugi and Kaiba looked over as Yami glared at Kaiba, his crimson eyes showing anger. "Y-Yami?" Yugi stuttered.

"Yugi what's going on in here?" He noticed the bag of jolly ranchers on the desk in between Yugi and Kaiba. Yami growled.

"Uh…Yami, me and Kaiba were just talking about that essay we had to do for English, 'member Kaiba?" Yugi looked at Seto hopefully and smiled when he nodded in agreement.

"Yugi, quit lying to me. I'm not an idiot."

"Well not a complete idiot, but close to it." Kaiba stated.

Yami growled again. He walked over to Yugi and sat down next to him. "Yugi tell me what's going on."

"Why does he have to? Why do you have to know everything?"

"Shove it Kaiba!"

"Why don't you!"

"Guys calm down."

"Shut up Yugi!"

"Don't tell Yugi to shut up Pharaoh!" Kaiba spat.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kaiba!" Yami spat back.

Yugi stayed back, afraid to get involved. He just hoped that they didn't start fighting each other. "Guys can you please stop it?" Yugi asked politely.

"I said SHUT UP!" Yami yelled turning towards Yugi, anger burning in his eyes. He turned back to Kaiba and glared at him. Tears formed in Yugi's amethyst eyes, Yami never yelled at him before.

"Why the hell do you have to be such an asshole Yami?" Kaiba yelled, pushing Yami out of the way and walking over towards Yugi.

"You stay away from him Kaiba!" Yami yelled, running and standing in front of Yugi.

Kaiba growled and pushed Yami out of the way, almost causing Yami to crash into a desk. When Yami turned around, after finding his footing, his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Kaiba had his arms around Yugi, rubbing small circles on his back as Yugi sobbed quietly into is chest.

"What they HELL is going on?" Yami demanded.

Kaiba shot an icy cold glare towards Yami, before turning his attention back to his little koi. Yami growled, he didn't like to be ignored. No one ever dared to ignore him when he was the Pharaoh. He stormed over towards Kaiba and pried Yugi out of his grip, putting him protectively at his side. Yugi sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Never touch my hikari(6) again!" Yami yelled.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he pushed Yami away from Yugi and placed his arms around him (A/N: around Yugi!). " Never touch my KOI ever again." Kaiba yelled back, smirking as he saw Yami's eyes widen.

"What did you say?" Yami asked staring in disbelief as he watch Kaiba tighten his grip on Yugi and Yugi didn't seem to mind.

"I said never touch my koi ever again." Kaiba repeated.

"You koi? Yugi doesn't love you he hates you!"

"How would you know!"

"I know everything about my hikari, I am his Yami after all." Yami stated.

Kaiba chuckled." If you knew all about Yugi, then you'd know that we have been going out since yesterday. That's why he was missing for about two hours. He was with me."

Yami growled and looked at Yugi, who was staring at the ground, shifting his feet uncomfortably. "Yugi?"

Yugi looked up and hugged Kaiba back burying his face into Kaiba's chest. "Yugi is that true?" Yami asked again, hoping that Yugi would tell him it was all just a practical joke that he played on him to get him annoyed. But Yugi didn't say anything like that. Instead Yugi nodded his head and buried his face further into Kaiba's chest. Kaiba smirked and hugged Yugi tightly.

Yami nodded his head in defeat and slowly walked towards the open door of the classroom. He glanced back at Yugi and Kaiba to find them sitting down at their desks again, Yugi picking up his strawberry jolly rancher and popping it into his mouth, Kaiba smirking as he did so. Yami smiled sadly and closed the door as he left.

Gerard: AgAIn if you want this to be a chapter story please reveiw asking me to make it one. For those who like An Angel's Tears I am still going to continue it I just had to get this out!

-Terms-

(1)- Koi- love

(2)- Aibou- partner

(3)- Yami- darkness

(4)-Kame- Turtle

(5)- Chan- Used at the end of people's names

(6)- Hikari- Light

Gerard: Hope ya enjoied this little ficcie thing I came up with!

Seto: Where are the lemons?

Gerard: I can't write lemons T.T

Yugi: Aws it's okay! We still love you!

Gerard: Awz I love you too:glomps Yugi:

Yugi:is beging glomped:

Seto: Hey:takes Yugi away from Gerry: He's MY boyfriend!

Gerard: Sheesh sorry! Anywho please read and review no flames please! And I will continue An Angel's Tears I already started Chapter 8! Thanks to all the people who reveiwed sooooo quickly :cries: I LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

_My reviewers wanted me to continue, so I will…just for them. Cuz they're cool. YAY, I feel so loved!_

**_Special Thanks to my reviewers! i love you all!  
_SeleneChild Here is another chapter, I think i'll put in Yugi playing the air harp sometime in this story :grins:  
Annuket Awwwz thank you! Well here is another chapter!  
tinle-time-kelly I hate Anzu/Tea lovers! GOSH! Tea is so mean to Yugi, trying to steal his Yami away from him T.T Here is another chapter!  
frogger666 I know I LOVE SetoxYugi stories! Kawaii! Here is another chapter!**

Chapter 2

Yami walked down the hallway of Domino High School, head down and eyes on the floor. 'So Yugi is going out with Kaiba now. sigh I'm just going to have to accept this, I don't want to ruin the friendship I have with him.' Yami nodded to himself and walked over to his locker, turning the knob towards the right combination and pulling it open. He stuffed the books he would need for first and second period in his bag and removed the books he had brought home last night. He then slammed his locker shut, the sound echoing through the empty hallway. He turned around and slung his book bag over his right shoulder.

"Hey Yami-chan!" Yami growled and plastered a smile on his face and turned towards the cheerful voice that belonged to Tea.

Tea skipped down the hallway, her bright pink messenger bag slung over her shoulder and bouncing up and down with her steps. She waved happily and again latched onto Yami's arm, nuzzling it. "Hello Yami-chan, did you find Yugi?" She lightly growled out the last part, hardly noticeable, but Yami noticed it.

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything to Tea just yet, she thinks he didn't noticed it. "Yes I did." Yami sighed.

Tea looked up, her cerulean eyes full of worry. "What's wrong Yami-chan? Did Yugi do something to you? If he did, just wait till I get my hands on him."

"What the hell makes you think Yugi did anything to me? Is there something going on between you two?" Yami asked, yanking Tea off of him, his eyes still narrowed.

Tea shook her head. "NO! I was just wondering why you were so sad! And I didn't want Yugi making you sad, Yami-chan!" Tea said, putting her arms up in front of her.

"Please stop calling me Yami-chan."

"Okay Yami-chan…I mean Yami." Tea smiled and followed Yami as they walked down the hallway. They still had fifteen minutes until the other kids started showing up, they had come way too early. Yami rolled his eyes and picked up his pace, turning the corner, trying to lose Tea. Tea giggled and followed Yami with ease. Yami's eyes widened. 'How the hell can she walk in those high heels?' Yami thought, quickening his pace and turning another corner.

"Ow! Yami!' Yugi whined rubbing his forehead, where Yami's puzzle hit him.

"Sorry Yugi." Yami said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Hurting him again, are we Yami?" Came the cold, silky voice of Seto Kaiba. Kaiba came up behind Yugi and smirked.

"No, I accidentally ran into him, trying to get away from Tea."

Yugi kept his hand on his forehead, a headache coming on. "She bothering you Yami-chan?" Yugi asked cutely looking up at Yami.

Yami growled. He hated being called Yami-chan, but he could deal with it if his hikari said it to him. "Very much." Yami replied.

"Oh, Yami-chan! Where art thou?" Came Tea's sing-song voice from down the hallway.

Yami groaned and pushed past Yugi and Kaiba. "Move, I need to hide!" Yami ran into the boys bathroom and Yugi giggled at his darker half's antics.

Tea rounded the corner and began glaring at Yugi when she saw him. "Oh hello Yugi, where did Yami-chan run off to? I thought I heard him."

"You did." Yugi stated, smiling. "He had to go." Yugi winked back at Kaiba.

Tea noticed this at looked up. "Kaiba, did you see where Yami-chan went?"

"Like Yugi said, he had to go." A/N: if you get what I mean :laughs:

Tea glared at both of them. "Whatever." She waved her hand and walked past them, 'accidentally' shoving Yugi into the locker banks. She put her hand over her mouth to stop her giggling as she walked on down the hallway.

Kaiba helped Yugi up off the ground and checked him over, making sure he was all right. Yugi still had his hand covering his forehead and Seto pulled it away. Nothing. He placed his hand on Yugi's forehead, and then pulled away. "No fever Yugi-chan, are you alright?"

"Just a little headache Seto." Yugi said smiling. Seto smiled back and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders and began walking towards their first period class.

------------------

Yami came out of the men's bathroom just as the bell signaling everyone to start heading to their first period classes sounded. He grabbed his book bag and sprinted towards his History class, the same as Seto and Yugi and, he groaned, Tea.

He entered his History class and sat down just as the first period bell rang. He sat in a different seat, one the was in the back of the class and right next to Yugi and Seto. Yugi looked at him and waved happily. Yami nodded and shrank in his seat when he noticed Tea staring at him from her seat in the front of the class.

The History teacher walked in, sitting down at his desk and taking out his attendance sheet. He began calling out the names of his students marking them absent if they didn't respond.

"Akiro, Samara?"

"Here sensei!"

"Aries, Stephen?"

"Yea."

"Ayiko, Kara?"

"Here!"

"Breech, Brian?"

"Uh-huh."

"Gardner, Tea?"

"Present!"

"Kaiba, Seto."

Seto 'hmph'-ed in reply.

"Mina, Nataomi?"

"Yup!"

"Moto, Yami?"

"Ugh…"

"Moto, Yugi?"

"Here."

"Selene, Christa?"

"Present, sensei."

"Yuroshi, Gerard?"

"Here, sensei."

"Well, it seems that everyone is here today." The teacher stated, getting up and placing the attendance sheet in the folder by the door. He walked back over to the white board and began putting up the notes for the day's lessons, the students taking out their binders and obediently writing down the notes. The teacher began droning on and on about something about the Revolution in France. They stormed into the Bastille and killed the nobles, or something.

Yami let his mind wander as he droned on and on. He looked over at Yugi, who had one hand on his forehead and quickly writing down notes on what the teacher was saying. Yami chuckled. No wonder his hikari got good grades in every class. He looked past him to Kaiba, who was sitting there looking bored out of his mind, arms folded over his chest.

Yami shook his head and turned his attention back towards his sensei, who was now handing out worksheets, the class groaning as he did. The young boy in front of him turned around and handed Yami the worksheet. "Thanks." Yami said softly. The young boy smiled and turned back around, immediately starting his work, his black hair covering his face.

Yami picked up his pen and began to read the directions on the sheet of paper. He learned from Yugi to always read the directions, especially on tests because sometimes the directions said to not do something. After reading the directions twice, Yami began to read the excerpt from a history book on Rospierre, someone who supported the Revolution but got killed by his former allies when he began chopping off people's heads, because he thought that they were a threat to the Revolution.

Yami's head spun as he read. 'What?' He shook his head, and read the three questions at the bottom of the page, answering them quickly so he could be done with the evil piece of paper. He put his pen down on the desk and took a quick glance towards Yugi, who now at his head down on the desk, hands underneath his head.

Yami sent him confusion through the mind link and Yugi slowly lifted his head up and looked over towards Yami, eyes glazed over and amethyst eyes a little dull. He smiled and talked to his darker half through their mind link. I'm fine Yami.

Are you sure? You seem a little…out of it

I just have a little headache that's all He reassured his Yami. Yami nodded and folded his arms on his desk, resting his chin on them. Yugi resumed his former position, head on the desk with his hands underneath his head. He felt guilty lying to Yami, but he didn't want him or Seto worrying about him. Another wave of pain came over him and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore it.

------------------

Kaiba put down his pen and glanced over at Yugi. Yugi still had his head on the desk, but it was turned towards the window, his head rested on his folded arms. His eyes were closed as he slumbered, occasionally his eyebrows twitched and then he became still. Kaiba cocked his head to one side as he continued to stare at his koi.

Yugi's eyes fluttered opened, revealing dull amethyst as the bell that ended first period rang. He gathered up his textbooks and shoved them quickly into his black messenger bag, rubbing his forehead gently. 'Ow.' He thought to himself, making sure the mind link between him and Yami was closed.

Kaiba walked over to him, after gathering his books, and kneeled in front of him. "You okay Yugi?" he asked softly.

"Y-yea." Yugi said as another wave of pain overcame him. He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his temples.

"You sure?"

"Yup!" Yugi said cheerfully, as the feeling of pain left him, leaving him very hyper. A/N: from all the jolly ranchers he and Kaiba ate :haha: Yugi smiles at Kaiba and hopped out of his seat. Kaiba followed him out the door where Yami was waiting for them. He was talking to a short boy with shoulder length black hair and light green eyes. A/N: Can you guess who it is?

Yami turned and smiled at Yugi. "Hey, this is a new friend I made." He said gesturing towards the young boy, who waved shyly at them.

Yugi waved happily back and walked over to him, pulling Seto along with him. "Hey I'm Yugi! And this is Kaiba!" he said pointing to himself and then Kaiba. "What's your name?"

"Oh me? I'm-"

Gerard: Can you guess who the person is? If you do I will update on this and An Angel's Tears faster! Just take a guess in your review! F.Y.I READ THE STORY VERY CARAEFULLY TO FIND THE ANSWER! THE ANSWER IS WITHIN THE CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Jessie (Oh sorry I don't write flareshipping, I only read it T.T Nope not Duke, It's me...lol)  
frogger666 (Oh the kid is me...anywho Yugi will be all better at the end of this chapter)  
Annuket (Yup that is the right answer. Nope sorry Yami won't be joining Seto and Yugi I can't write flareshipping stories sorry.)  
SeleneChild (Yup it's the right answer! Thanks for reviewing here's chapter three)  
tinkle-time-kelly (Yup Tea is annoying.I HATE HER! GRRRRR! Here is another chapter!)  
daze (Yup that's right!)  
goddessofsorrow (Yes that is correct!)**

A/N: Okay here is some pairings that are in this story! SetoxYugi (duh!) TaigokoumaruxGerard (YamixHikari pairing :smiles:) implied GerardxSerenity. Not sure if Yami should be paired with anybody...uh...

Chapter 3

A/N: Wow a lot of people guessed the answer right! YAY! Was it easy? It wasn't supposed to be a hard questions. :sweatdrop:

GerardY: Aw I'm in the story!

A/N: Yup and you get 'high' off of Gatorade!

GerardY: GATORADE!

A/N: Okies well here is the next chapter!

"Oh me? I'm Gerard Yuroshi." Said boy bowed his head and smiled.

Yugi smiled back and shook Gerard's hand. "So Gerard, what are you into?"

"Oh well I like to draw and write, those are my hobbies. I also like watching anime."

"Ooh really, what's your favourite?" Yugi asked eyes shining.

"I like Naruto." (A/N: Me no own./ Gerard: lol)

"Me too!" Yugi squealed. "Who's your favourite character? I like Gaara and Neji."

"Neji's eyes are cool. I like Saskue."

"Doesn't he want to kill his brother?"

"His brother wants to kill him, I know that."

"Okay okay." Yami said walking in between the two boys. "We should get going to second period, we don't want to be late."

Yugi pouted but walked down the hall with Seto towards their second class, English. (A/N: I like English/Gerard: GATORADE!) Gerard said bye to Yami and walked down the hall to his Art class, while Yami walked to Biology. (A/N: I'm totally confused/ Gerard: Why? Yugi and Kaiba went to English, Yami went to Biology, and I went to Art/ A/N:whack: Shove it/ Gerard: ;innocently: Shove what?)

---------------

(With Seto and Yugi)

Yugi and Seto walked into English and sat down in the very back of the class. A young woman walked into the classroom and sat down at her desk, taking attendance, looking up every once in awhile making sure the student was there. Kaiba snorted and Yugi giggled. Kaiba looked over to find out what was so funny and his eyes widened in horror. In Yugi's hands he held the opened bag of jolly ranchers he brought to school, and he was sucking on one and smiling.

Kaiba smacked his forehead, Yugi was going to get a sugar high if he continued to eat those. Kaiba shook his head and reached over, trying to grab the bag. Yugi pulled his hand back and pouted, doing his infamous puppy dog eyes. Kaiba looked away and continued to try and grab the bag, Yugi pulling his hand away each time.

Giving up Kaiba sat back in his seat and opened his English binder. Yugi giggled and placed the jolly ranchers back into his messenger bag, happily sucking on his blue raspberry jolly rancher.

Mrs. Akira (A/N: I didn't want to call her teacher…) got up from her desk and walked over towards the white board. She picked up a green marker and wrote the agenda on the board. She turned around and smiled. "Okay your do now for today is to write a story using thirteen vocabulary words from units 1-5. The minimum is one page, you have twenty minutes." (A/N: I had to do this in my English class, and I wrote a story about Yami and Yugi after Yami defeated Zorc, I didn't finish it though T.T).

The class groaned and opened their binders and vocab books and began writing. Yugi tapped his chin with his pen, trying to figure out something to write using thirteen vocab words. He looked over at Seto who was staring blankly at the board. Yugi cocked his head to one side and crumbled up a piece of loose leaf paper and threw it at his boyfriend's head. It hit, but Seto didn't move, just continued to stare. Yugi rolled his eyes and began to write his 'story'.

--------------------

(With Gerard)

In Art, the class was currently working on their paintings. They have been working on these for one week so far, and most weren't close to being finished. Gerard was currently working on a painting of a group of kids, in different poses their names painted in fancy lettering underneath them. The teacher was walking around, observing everyone and helping those who needed it.

Gerard dipped his paint brush in the water and wiped it off with a paper towel, making sure all the colour was off of it. He stared at his palette, wondering what colour he should use next. He looked at his characters. He smiled and dipped his paint brush in a deep blue colour, mixing it in with some black. He began painting the main character's cloak.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Gerard turned around and stared into hazel eyes. The girl stared at Gerard's painting, absently tucking a strand of her long red-orange hair behind her ears.

"Thank you." Gerard said smiling.

"What is it?"

"Oh, it's just some characters I made up for a comic thing." He said blushing. He looked over at her easel. She was painting a field of wild flowers. The breeze was blowing causing some petals to fly around.

"Your painting is beautiful." Gerard said. "It's like I'm in the field right now."

The girl blushed. "Thank you. I'm Serenity." Serenity stuck out her hand.

Gerard took it and shook it. "I'm Gerard, you can call me Gerry, everybody does. Well…not everybody."

Serenity giggled.

------------------

(With Yami)

Yami groaned and tried to slide down further in his seat. Tea was staring at him, a goofy smile on her face. Yami smiled back, hoping that would make her turn around, but she continued to stare. 'Why is she staring at me?' Yami thought.

/Why is who staring/ Yugi asked through their mind link.

'What?'

/You have the mind link opened Yami./ Yugi said giggling.

'Oh, sorry. Tea is staring at me. POURQUOI?'

/French? Wow, you must be upset./

'What? French? Do I even take French?'

/Nope but I do. And you help me study sometimes./

'Right.'

RING! The bell rang and Tea got up from her seat and walked over to Yami. "Hello Yami-chan!" Tea said.

Yami growled. 'I hate being called Yami-chan.'

/Sorry./

'For what?'

/I called you Yami-chan earlier./

'Not you, her.' Yami hissed.

/Oh./

"Yami-chan?" Tea asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"WHAT!" Yami snapped.

Tea's lower lip was quivering and her cerulean eyes were watering, about to over-flow. Yami smacked his forehead. 'Oh great.' Yami thought, making sure the link was closed. 'Please don't cry. PLEASE!' "I'm sorry, I was just thinking and you interrupted me."

" I'm sorry Yami-chan." Tea said clinging to his arm and sobbing.

"Uh…It's okay…I guess. Can you get off of me? I need to get to my next class."

" Okay Yami-chan I'll see you later!" Tea said giggling, all signs of crying or being sad gone. Yami looked at her and watched as she skipped out of the classroom, turning around and waving back at Yami.

Yami rolled his crimson eyes and picked up his books and walked out of his Biology class. (a/N: Yea I'm lazy.) Down the hallway, he met up with Gerard, Seto, and Yugi. Yugi was giggling as was Gerard and Seto was staring at them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Yami!" Yugi said happily.

"We were thinking about skipping, wanna join?" Gerard said smiling.

"Skipping?"

They nodded and began walking towards the boy's bathroom. Yami shrugged and followed. They walked inside and waited for everyone to leave and for the bell to ring. They walked over towards the window and Kaiba easily opened it up. The window was big enough, so they could all get out. (A/N: One at a time!) Kaiba turned around and picked Yugi up and helping him out the window.

Then Kaiba helped Gerard out the window, rolling his eyes when he heard a thud and fits of giggles. Kaiba looked at Yami. "I can help myself out." Yami said, walking over towards the window. He threw his book bag out first.

"OW!" Came the voice of Gerard. Yugi giggled, and soon Gerard joined in.

Yami jumped up and crawled out the window landing gracefully on the ground. Kaiba jumped out after him, landing on his feet. They picked up their bags and walked around the side of the building and down the sidewalk.

Gerard giggled. "I've never skipped before."

Yugi smiled. "Let's go to my house, we can watch movies and drink Gatorade and stuff."

Gerard stopped and his eyes went wide. Kaiba, Yugi, and Yami turned around and stared at him. "Gerard, what's wrong?" Yugi asked staring at him.

Something in Gerard bubbled and he jumped up. "GATORADE! I LOVE GATORADE!"

Kaiba and Yami's eyes went wide and they looked at each other. 'Uh-oh'

"Ow…ow…ow..ow!" Yugi said hopping up and down, holding his head.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Yugi?" Kaiba asked, walking up to him.

"Owie…" Yugi said continuing to hop.

Kaiba pulled Yugi's hands away from Yugi's head, and Yami gasped. Blood was running down his face. Gerard came up and pulled out a cloth from his pocket (A/N: my grandpa carries around one of those things) and wiped away the blood from Yugi's forehead. Nothing. There wasn;t a cut anywhere. But blood continued to come from his forehead. Gerard bit his nails. "Not good." He said to himself.

Yami turned to him. " Do you know what's wrong with him?" Yami asked.

Gerard chuckled nervously. "Um…maybe."

Yami placed his hands on Gerard's shoulders. "You have to tell us."

"Well…you might not believe me."

Yami snorted. "Try me."

"Well you see, I have this 'other personality' and he his kind of evil. He likes to do things to other people in his spirit form and I think he might want to try and take over Yugi's body." Gerard smiled nervously as Yugi tilted his head back, trying to stop the blood from going down his face.

"Other personality?"

Gerard nodded and pulled out a chain with a cross attached to it from his pocket. The eye of Horus was etched upon it and Yami took it from Gerard. "Is this a Millennium Item?" Yami asked turning it over in his hands.

Gerard gasped. "How do you know about them?"

"I am a spirit that came from the Millennium Puzzle." Yami stated smiling.

Kaiba held the cloth to Yugi's head, looking back at Gerard and Yami.

The cross in Yami's hand began to glow and a figure emerged from it. He had shoulder length black hair the spiked out somewhat at the top. He had emerald green eyes that were much more narrowed than Gerard's. He was wearing a black T-shirt and black baggy pants. He smirked. "So this is the Pharaoh that I've been hearing so much about?" he snorted. "Wow…" he said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Yami asked glaring at him.

"My name is Taigokoumaru, Pharaoh." He said, smirking.

"This is my other half." Gerard said smiling. "'Koumaru, can you stop trying to take over people's bodies?"

Taigokoumaru looked over towards Yugi, whose bleeding forehead had stopped bleeding and he was smiling at Seto. "Whatever."

"See he's nice." Gerard said. "Wanna come to Yugi's house with us? We're going to drink GATORADE!"

Taigokoumaru's eyes went wide. "Oh no. Not the Gatorade!"

Gerard giggled and pulled his yami's arm and followed Yugi, Seto, and Yami towards Yugi's house. Yugi held his head, his head still hurting from Taigokoumaru trying to take over his body.

"What's so wrong with drinking Gatorade?" Kaiba asked.

"Gerard gets very hyper when he drinks Gatorade. Just thinking about it makes him giggle." As if on cue, Gerard began to giggle madly.

"We'll just drink a little." Gerard said, clinging to his yami's arm. Taigokoumaru sighed.

"Whatever." He snorted.

A/N: um…this chapter might be confusing but I promise to clear it up in the next chapter! Promise!

Gerard: YAY, my yami's in here! GATORADE!

Yami: so that's what was wrong with Yugi?

A/N: I said I'll clear it up in the next chapter! SHEESH! Please read and review!


End file.
